


What they Promised

by Scarlet_Claws



Category: Ged Senki | Tales from Earthsea (2006)
Genre: Angst, Cob is lowkey hot though, Dubious Consent, I just wanted to write slime sex, M/M, Master & Servant, One Night Stands, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, PWP, Rule 34, Slime Sex, Teratophilia, Weird anatomy, don't put your dick in that, spoiler: he put his dick in that, who am I to deny any whim of my lizard brain, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Claws/pseuds/Scarlet_Claws
Summary: Cob just acquired his shapeshifting powers and wants to put them to the test. Hare is the only person he trusts.





	What they Promised

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine you are watching a movie that could have been great but instead was his half-cooked excuse of a movie that left you with a longing to read the books it was based on. Imagine watching something and understanding nothing of it because most of the main concepts were butchered over. Imagine hating the dialog and the pacing and the characters when suddenly - oh look, a queer coded villain! I love queer-coded villains, they are badass and cool and fuck the protagonist anyway--
> 
> Oh, he's acting like a baby now-- 
> 
> Oh no never mind he's dead. 
> 
> I'm not writing this because I like the movie, I am writing this because I want to take a break from my other stuff with some PWP and I don't see enough slime based PWP. Stick around if you want to read something weird or if you genuinely like slime porn, there's room for all.  
> I dedicate this story to my younger self, that never found fanfictions for the worth ships she could possibly imagine.

Hare was worried about his lord.

He had not seen the man for quite some time. The latter had been talking about some sort of cursed place he had read about in one of his old tomes, a place of great power, before leaving by horseback. That had been over three months ago. Not that his men and he needed his orders to capture and sell slaves, effectively accumulating the finances needed to maintain the fortress, he was just worried. That in itself was quite unusual.

Of course, lord Cob's disappearance was a secret he only shared with a few of his most trusted soldiers. It was the shadow of his reputation that protected the slave traders. If it was known that he was not there to protect them, all those that had been wronged by the crooks would be knocking at the fortress' door under moments. However, it was not usual for the magician to lock himself in his library for weeks at the time, but this had been so long that Hare could start hearing the people under his command starting to ask questions. This was one of the reasons why he had ordered for the gates to be guarded at all time: if his lord was coming back, he wanted to know it before anyone else.

He didn't think that lord Cob wouldn't be passing through the front door this time.

"Come to me, Hare," he heard.

Hare stopped dead in his tracks and looked around. He had been going to his bed for the night and he was alone in one of the many hallways of the keep. There was no one to talk to him - yet there was no mistaking his master's voice. This denoted the use of magic.

He knew better than to disobey. Diligently, the soldier turned heels and headed to the library, where Cob could be most commonly found. Had he passed the door and no one had warned him about it?

The room full of books was locked, as it had been left when Cob had departed, meaning that he wasn't there. Strange. Where could he be?

"Hare," said the voice.

"I'm trying my best," he muttered to himself.

"Hare, my room," answered Cob.

The soldier blushed in shame. He had not intended for that to be heard by the magician. "Right."

He hurried up the stairs, to the top floors of the hold. How could Cob have bypassed all the guards posted on the way to end up there? Hare placed his hand on his sword just in case and started to fear the worth.

When he came to his lord's room, he found that it was unlocked and opened just enough that a red strip of light lit the dark hallway. He could hear the wind in the distance. Did Cob have a window open?

"Don't stay in the dark, Hare, come in where I can look at you."

The soldier wasn't the least reassured, but he was going to get to the bottom of this mystery or he would die trying. With a firm grip on his weapon's handle, he pushed the door and stepped in.

Cob was alone in his room, standing in front of the full-sized window that gave on his balcony, his back turned to the newcomer. He wore nothing but a seamless black robe and his hair was down as always. His staff laid against a wall nearby. There was no reason, at first glance, that might make someone believe that anything was out of the ordinary with him, yet Hare couldn't chase the feeling of subtle dread that came over him.

Cob closed the window and turned around. His expression was soft, not because he was sweet, but because he worked in the same way poison affected the body: by melting into the shape expected of a friend and killing from behind. Hare knew his lord well, had often looked at him when he was ungraded, knew the way his mind worked. He saw themselves as a bird of a feather - even if he recognized that he was but a sparrow compared to the crow that was Cob.

"You can relax," said the magician. "Let go of your sword; leave your weapons at the door, and your helmet."

Hare pried what was demanded of him as he looked around for any threats. He just knew that there was something not right, but Cob's room was just as soberly furnished as ever: A desk, a chair, a bed, and a lot of empty cold stone.

"Good," said Cob. "Come closer."

The soldier obeyed, fixing his attention on his lord this time. The feeling that there was something amiss kept nagging him while remaining out of his sight. He wanted to bolt while at the same time he couldn't disobey his master.

"Is something the matter, Hare?" asked Cob, a smile stretching his thin lips.

"Nothing, my lord," said the man with a bow.

"You are a liar, but I'll let that pass. You must have been wondering where I was all this time. Did you miss me?"

Hare bit his lip. He was terrified. Cob had done something to change himself forever, he was sure of it. This was his master and it wasn't. The fact that he couldn't put his finger on what exactly was different, that his dread remained fixed on nothing but the sensations floating in the air of the room, only made is scarier.

"Nothing out of the ordinary happened here, my lord."

"Answer my question. "

"Why would it matter if I missed you, my lord? I'm but a lowly soldier in need of sleep." He hoped that Cob would let him leave, even if that meant dealing with this mystery again the next day.

"I am testing your affection for me, see if it holds still."

Hare almost chocked. He had told no one of his attraction to the magician, and he was certain that he had guarded himself at all time. How did the other know?

"Don't look so shocked," continued Cob. "I am the only one that noticed. Now, will you answer truthfully? What you will say next shall not breach the walls of this room."

Hare looked up at his lord, weighing his words. What was dark and powerful had always possessed attracted him strongly, and Cob was both. It was something beyond his slender figure or his long black hair, beyond the soft appearance of his face or the way his long elegant hands moved: the soldier smelled the overflowing black magic and it called to him like no other siren.

"I was worried," said Hare.

"Ah." The wizard nodded. "It's touching, I suppose. I have left those human afflictions behind a long time ago. You have done well in my absence. I will grant your wish."

"My wish?"

"I must confess that I grant is rather selfishly, as I want to test something. Undress and lay on my bed."

Hare's heart was beating so hard it felt like it was going to fly out of his chest. He looked at his lord, then at the bed in a corner, not sure he had quite understood, scared that if he obeyed he would be laughed at. Surely he didn't mean...

Cob reached down and pulled his robe over his head, discarding it with no second thought. Hare blushed, looked down for a second before his gaze slowly crept back up. His lord's flesh was pale and delicate, probably enhanced by magic but oh-so-beautiful in his eyes. Scars covered the entirety of his body, scars from battles and nameless rituals, but even those were faint as if faded with time. Cob traced a light pattern over them, down his chest, until his finger came to rest on the one between his legs, where his sex should have been.

"I don't remember ever having one," said the wizard.

Hare gulped. What his lord had or didn't have didn't matter to him. This was more than what he had ever dreamed of. He couldn't get rid of his clothes fast enough now that what he was getting had been made clear. He quickly padded to the bed. His odd feelings weren't gone, but his worries about them were.

"I've traveled far and wide in those three month, but no-one looked at me the way you are looking at me now," said Cob. He was standing next to it, looking down at Hare. "This is the last thing that I want to try. They promised that I could gain pleasure from it."

"My lord?" said Hare. "Who are 'they'?"

"No-one you should worry about. Now, I need to remember how it goes."

Cob sat on the mattress, making it dip under his weight, and leaned in slowly. His lips kissed Hare's chest, right over his stomach, while his hand stroked his thigh. His hair spilled all over the soldier, making the wizard chuckle.

"Oh, yeah, I should tie that back."

"No!" protested Hare. "Please, I like it when it's free. It's perfect."

"Oh? That's odd. All right then." Cob still gathered it all and twisted it over a shoulder, that it might not get too much in the way, and resumed his attention. "It's your wish I'm granting after all."

He resumed kissing his chest. Hare propped himself up on his elbows to have a better look. With this angle, he couldn't help but notice how long his lord's lashes were and the delicate structure of his bones in his face. It felt odd to be serviced by him but he didn't dare question it. He was already unaware that he should have been more careful.

Cob's hand was back at stroking his thigh, and with each coming and going it was rising higher, softly, alluringly, approaching the soldier's crotch. Curious, it explored him, poking and caressing until Hare couldn't help but get erect from the touch. He hummed in content.

"Ah, I remember how it goes now," said Cob. He threw a leg over the other's hips and stood on all four.

Hare actually felt the surge of magic passing through the air, and suddenly realized that he was trapped, but it was too late. A hand came around his throat, a hand that was too powerful for the lean frame of the wizard. And then it melted.

That was the oddest sensation - so weird that Hare didn't cry out when he should have, too shocked by what he was feeling. It coiled around him like liquid given life, yet it was not wet - at most, it could be described as slimy. It had no muscle, yet it could press down in certain points. In this sense, it could be said that it was stroking his throat reassuringly, with too little pressure to even upset Hare's breathing.

The latter looked up and saw that Cob was watching him intensely, his lips slightly parted in a half smirk. it was the face he always made when he had spotted a fascinating new phenomenon, but it had never been directed to Hare up to this day. He wasn't sure what he felt, but for some reason, he decided to trust the wizard.

"Absolutely... marvelous," said Cob. "You aren't screaming or fighting me when you feel it. I've been trying for three months to find someone brave enough to face me." He narrowed his eyes and smirked. "Or is it the prospect of bedding me that conquers it all?"

"My lord?" asked Hare. "What is happening?"

"Let me give you a little task." Whatever it was that Cob's flesh had turned into, it was now crawling towards his mouth. "Take this and suck on it."

Hare closed his eyes, but he had to do it. He opened his mouth, and what could only be described as fingers pushed past his lips. It tasted metallic, like iron - or blood - and coiled around his tongue to play with it. The test subject breathed in deeply to calm himself, terrified of the prospect of swallowing any of it, and reciprocated.

"Oh..." said Cob.

Hare opened his eyes and looked at his lord. The expression of genuine shock on his face as he watched his tendrils being sucked on made it all worth it. The moment of weakness was quickly replaced by gleeful satisfaction.

"Excellent," muttered Cob. "Just as they promised."

He sank deeper between the man's lips, hitting the back of Hare's throat. The soldier gagged despite himself. This prompted the other to gain his senses and withdraw.

Hare could finally see what had been in his mouth and he almost gagged a second time. It was as black as tar and gooey, and certainly didn't look anywhere near eatable. But the worth was that it didn't look like it was covering his hand, but rather that his hand had become that. That was the moment Hare knew that Cob was no longer human. This goo could assume a human shape as it pleased, it seemed to aspire to it, but the lovely pale skin, the slim limbs, all this was a beautiful lie. A lie that was all too easy to buy into: Hare still wanted this creature, wanted him more now that he was alien to anything he had seen before.

"Still not running." Cob chuckled before continuing: "I think that it is time for your reward."

At this point, Hare had no idea what his reward might be. Cob lowered his rear until he was sitting over the man's thighs, then lowered it still, his legs melting around any obstacle on his way. He pushed Hare's legs apart so that they might spread around his lord's hips. The soldier sort of sensed where this was going but didn't have the time to come to any conclusion before black tendrils closed against his half-mast, drawing it in.

"You are taking this admirably well, Hare," said Cob. "I would have been very offended if you would have attempted to escape me."

"My lord--" gasped Hare right as he was rubbed under the ridge of his head.

He couldn't hold back a moan when he was enclosed and stoked by a warm firmness. The feeling of the other on him was odd, like nothing he had felt around him before, but it was far from disagreeable. The touch, at first, was chaotic and exploring. He squirmed, for it reminded him of the appearance of the goop, but then it left like rings rising along his staff and he felt himself forget it.

"How interesting," said Cob. "How very interesting."

Hare looked up at the other's face. The other was guarding himself under a disinterested face, but lust could be found in his eyes, lust for the human that responded to his advances so willingly. Cob, so used to control everything, seemed to have some trouble to come to term with this new situation. Hare wanted this control to slip, wanted, if tonight was going to be a once in a lifetime experience, to see him fall for pleasure.

He reached up to his lord and pulled him down by the arm - Cob seemed surprised that he would act at all - and pressed his mouth against his. The wizard pulled back from the kiss, but seemed to consider the offer: moments later, his hand was back at Hare's mouth, pushing in to explore its insides. Good enough.

"You know what might be nicer?" said Cob.

Something moved against the Hare's backside, prodding, finding its way to his entrance. The latter spread his legs wider. Right as he did, he felt something push right in, like a finger. But that finger was enough, for when he clenched around it he felt the channel that was still stroking his dick seize up around him. Cob's smile vanished and his lashes fluttered.

More of it slithered its way in, making Hare whimper as he struggled to keep up. He had to watch his breathing for him to stay relaxed - he didn't dare share his discomfort with his lord, not when he seemed to slowly forget everything around him. Surely the sight of him breathing in short, quiet pants as he closed his eyes was worth a little pain.

That was until Cob struck his prostate. The spark of pleasure took Hare by surprise. Him that had remained laying down passively until then arched up, thrusting right into the warm depth of his lord. The latter cried out in surprise, but the way he clenched around him and inside him showed that the surprise was a welcomed one.

"Hare..." whispered Cob. His tone was wanton and confused as if he wanted something but he didn't know what.

The soldier repeated his thrust, looking down to where they joined. His length was sinking right in Cob's stomach, and he could only see the faintest line of black around the engulfing opening. He saw his sex push in deep, parting folds previously untouched, and Cob shuddered above him, obviously enjoying that.

A pale hand grabbed Hare's hips and held him down, drawing him almost fully out as the wizard panted hard, trying to recover. But Hare would have no such thing as recovery. He sucked on the fingers in his mouth, drawing another surprised gasp from his lord, that pulled back from there too. Left with nothing but the taste of iron in his mouth, Hare fretted.

"Enough," snapped Cob, effectively stilling him. "I've felt what I have to feel. They were right about how I could experience the pleasure of the flesh."

But Hare wouldn't have that.

"Forgive me, my lord," he muttered.

He grabbed Cob and by the shoulders. It was like wrestling practice with his men - something the wizard had never done in his life: he twisted his body used the advantage of a surprise attack to get on top of them both. Cob gasped, then moaned when he was penetrated again.

"Hare! What are you doing-- oh..."

The soldier didn't reply. He pushed and pulled, looking at his lord becoming undone from the pleasure. The latter still held on his hips, but those long fingers were now drawing him in, closer, deeper. He invaded Hare's insides as well, pressing down on that point that made the soldiers see stars. Cod's hands left his lover's hips and grabbed his shoulders, his digits spasming each time a wave of delight overcame him.

Hare looked down at him, at his face that was so pale against the dark strands of his black hair. His lord was smiling with his eyes closed, enjoying those new sensations. The soldier had no God but him, yet he prayed that this wasn't going to be the single time he would enjoy the company of his lord in this way. He was no longer disturbed by the strangeness of his new body. The warm depth felt so good against his member, it clenched around the right points, stroked him with each thrust, clung to him as he drew away. It spoke of Cob's need, of his greed for those sensations he had been deprived of all his life and that he was discovering then.

"Hare," he gasped. "Hare, something--"

His voice cracked, cutting him off. He arched his back and cried out, his channel clenching and convulsing around Hare. His orgasm, so sudden, caught both of them by surprise. Hare thrust several times roughly, using more of his strength. Cob cried out and struck the man's weak spot, pressing down mercilessly until Hare saw white. This, and the way the wizard milked him, made him come too. He called his lord's name and heard him reply, but then ecstasy overcame him and things became blurry.

The next thing he knew was that he was laying over Cob, the sound of their pants mixing. Hare realized that he was resting against his chest, touching him more than what he was allowed, and rolled to the side before he could be reprimanded. He looked back when he felt the other slip out of him. He saw the traces of their embrace fade away from Cob: the channel was closing and the length of goo that had been inside the soldier was smoothing back into a scarred crotch. Nothing was left.

"I told you to stop," said Cob with his eyes closed.

"Forgive me, my lord," said Hare. If there was going to be punishment for this, then he would take it, but stopping when he had asked him to stop would have been inconcievable.

"You are not to speak of this to anyone."

The soldier blinked. No punishment, then. He nodded, then remembered that Cob wasn't looking at him.

"Yes, my lord."

"If I hear you spoke of this to anyone, I will make you pay with your life. Do I make myself clear?"

Hare didn't think that he wanted to confess what had just transpired to anyone but, of course, his lord wouldn't have this as an acceptable answer. "Yes, my lord."

Cob rose from the bed and sat on its side, his back turned to the other. He breathed in deeply. His hands, that were gripping the covers, were shaking.

"Is it always like that?" He asked in a small voice.

"Sometimes," said Hare after considering it. "When two people fit together."

Cob turned around halfway, his eyes on a point on the sheets. "Don't get ideas. Now get out."

Hare didn't answer anything. He gathered his clothes, got dressed and left for his room without a word, knowing that it was best to leave his lord alone with the discoveries he had made. Tomorrow, he knew, it would be all forgotten and they would have to act as if nothing had happened. No consequences. So why was he feeling so sad?


End file.
